


The sunset that never came.

by SillyFudge (orphan_account)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Bill Williamson, Alpha Dutch Van Der Linde, Alpha John Marston, Alpha Sadie Adler, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Arthur Morgan, BAMF Hosea Matthews, BAMF Sadie Adler, Best bro Arthur, Beta Javier Escuella, Beta Kieran Duffy, Beta Leonard “Lenny” Summers, Beta Mary-Beth Gaskill, Beta Sean MacGuire, Beta Tilly Jackson, Beta Uncle, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Daddy hen Dutch, Dark Comedy, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Drama, Dutch is trying his best to be a good dad, Eating Disorders, Enemies to Partners to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, M/M, Malnourished kiddos warning, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Mother hen Hosea, Multi, Murder, Near Death, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Abigail Roberts Marston, Omega Arthur Morgan, Omega Hosea Matthews, Omega Karen Jones, Omega Verse, Ooo let’s start with the roles, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Plot Twists, Plot change, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Arthur Morgan, Protective Dutch Van Der Linde, Protective Hosea Matthews, Protective John Marston, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Young Arthur Morgan, Young Dutch van der Linde, Young Hosea Matthews, Young John Marston, alpha micah bell, and Hosea loves him for that, and the meeting with Arthur and John etc, at first-, but not gonna only focus on that, did I mention that the story gonna start with Dutch and Hosea only, even if he’s an idiot who doesn’t listen always, even if it doesn’t show-, gang rivalry, got tired ugh-, he cares but damn rats are poisonous, sexy time is gonna only come for the sake of the plot, so warning ?, spoiler :), then explore through their relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SillyFudge
Summary: Short summary; the story follows up the meeting of the odd yet charismatic young man Dutch van der Linde and the fascinating looking for adventures Hosea Matthews and how togather they created the ‘  Van Der Linde gang / pack ‘.Hosea is a Omega who is trying to run away from the civilization far away and live away from it’s rules that forces themselves upon those omegas whom try to be independent and free, omegas in his day’s and even still were seen as nothing but baby makers, house keepers and, Alpha’s pleasers and nothing more but mere weak pets whom always needs protection, Hosea doesn’t want to end up being trapped in society’s given standards and roles and so on he keeps living on with his own rules, on the other hand Dutch was a runaway from home alpha who lived his life’s alone on the streets and learned from the bitterness of it developing into a one charismatic man with a twisty tongue that can easily get him what he wants, with the meeting of a one certain man his life changed and Dutch learned the true value of his given freedom and independence as an strong willed alpha, and he knew that the omega he met was pretty unusual, that’s why they became easily together partners in crime.
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston, Arthur Morgan & Dutch van der Linde, Arthur Morgan & Hosea Matthews, Arthur Morgan & Leonard "Lenny" Summers, Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith, Arthur Morgan/Original Male Character(s), Eliza/Arthur Morgan, Hosea Matthews & Dutch van der Linde, Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde, Javier Escuella & Charles Smith, John Marston & Arthur Morgan, John Marston & Dutch van der Linde, John Marston & Hosea Matthews, John Marston/Arthur Morgan, Karen Jones/Original Female Character(s), Karen Jones/Sean MacGuire, Kieran Duffy & Arthur Morgan, Kieran Duffy/Bill Williamson, Kieran Duffy/Mary-Beth Gaskill, Kieran Duffy/Sean MacGuire, Mary Gillis Linton/Arthur Morgan, Mary-Beth Gaskill & Karen Jones, Micah Bell & Dutch van der Linde, Sadie Adler & Abigail Roberts Marston, Sadie Adler & Arthur Morgan, Sadie Adler/Abigail Roberts Marston, Sadie Adler/Original Female Character(s), Susan Grimshaw/Uncle, Tilly Jackson/Leonard "Lenny" Summers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The sunset that never came.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch lived his life with nothing but hatred and anger, after his fathers death he became a troubled teen that held a strong grudge against the southern and blindly resorted himself in the dark life of crime and outlaws in such a young age. With that said growing up a little older, Dutch one day found himself in a campfire where he met a person that made him value the freedom and liberties above all else, Dutch knew that if he wanted to truly attire those dreams and achieve them he had to get that man on his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second story to ever right, and I think that I slightly improved my writing through out training and such so please if you find any unpleasant mistakes in my writing I’d love to be told by a comment ! ♡

The wood pit spread it warmth around the camp and provided the enough light for the campers to see what’s surrounding them instead of using the moon’s light that was already gone when the clouds came running by, the night was warm yet it was accompanied by a cold breeze of air. The scent was heavy it’s like everyone in here was trying to force the idea to the others that they were the dominant once around and that they own the camp, it was almost too toxic a heavy musk of cheap cologne and the seeping sweat of alpha’s, there was also bunch of beta’s around the camp however seemingly their scent wasn’t forcing itself to spread around instead they kept to themselves like any idiot would do.

But the man knew himself well enough and he knew that he could manage, all he had to do was try not to associate much with his surroundings as he couldn’t bring himself to be exposed yet as the only ‘ omega ‘ outlaw around this camp, the herbs he mixed and used were enough to block his strong scent from the others but it was still not enough. Those idiot alpha’s had a strong smelling sense that can sense both beta’s and omega’s emotions and when they are close, they could easily manage to detect the sweet scent as an omega’s own if they wanted to and if they do things won’t go well.

His lean body tensed all sudden adrenaline rushing he was in a camp filled with alpha’s and beta’s and only him was an omega so there was something to be afraid of, even with high hopes and with his smart ways of survival he cannot stand any chance in front of a bunch of huge alpha’s right ? The man used his fingers to gently massage the bridge of his noise, he shouldn’t let fear, fear was a bad thing for those like him so he cannot let it consume him he was here to relieve those men out of their goodies and leave as if he was never there from the start, he was patient still he just needed to let those men retrieve to their beds and so he can sneak around quietly and take what he needs and leave immediately without getting caught by those whom would be on the watch duty he heard a twig creak and expensive shoes stepping towards the way he was sitting the man sat still in his place.

“ Gentleman. ”

a smooth yet so husky and raspy voice spoke to him and the man couldn’t help himself but to have interest suddenly by just being told one word and so he turned his head to scan the figure with speed, the man’s settling brown eyes glistened beautifully by reflecting the fire’s light, his high cheekbones and carefully sharpened jaw were highlighted also by the same source the man was charismatic, he knew his inside omega would swoon with flattery if he didn’t jail it well. 

“ I say what a fine man like you staying all alone by this time ? you know you should be getting some rest ‘cause tomorrow we would be heading when the sun rise. “

he was hesitated now all the sudden, not sure what to say to him. But the man collected himself and gave a warm like smile and it designed his elegant face even more he looked at him honey pools meeting brown ones. The strange man’s features were even more appealing to him now, he still spoke tone strong with a used fake accent.

“ Sleep never came I guess, I thought maybe I would stay seated here for awhile counting the pillows in the sky till sleep comes. ” 

“ I see. . we’re in the same position then I couldn’t get a wink even, if you please may I sit down by your side good gentleman ? ”

he can make him his first victim, easy robed. He was sure that he can squeeze something out from him; but less the poor man knew.

Well, the strange man sat by his side and both of them had a really long conversation about many things some may find pretty much uninteresting. He learned also few things about the man’s past oh well, they may be real they may be just made god only knows, thought he knew that the man obtained a too smart mouth for his own age he was glimmering with charisma with every word he says even if some was just too much for the male omega to handle he managed to feed him his ideals his ‘ big ‘ idea of ‘ rob the rich out of their money and hand it to those in need. ‘ and his ‘ a new great generation for a new great world. ‘ with the more he speaks the more the male omega realizes he was like the robin 

and suddenly that 


End file.
